heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Painful Transformation/Gallery
Images Dexter_into_Were-Clown.jpg|Dexter painfully transforms into a Were-Clown. Sonic turning into a Werehog.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog painfully transformed into a Werehog when Dr. Eggman trapped him with a Trap Drain Emerald Machine. SaneDefiniteAmericanrobin-size_restricted.gif|Tom the Minion painfully mutating into a Purple Minion by the PX-41. Splicers.jpg|Terry McGinnis/Batman turning into a Man-Bat monster after being spliced by Dr. Abel Cuvier. 150.png|Queen Elinor painfully transforming into a bear. IMG_0239.JPG|Spider-Man painfully transforming into Savage Spider-Man. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.jpg|Wallace painfully transforms into the Were-Rabbit. The Mask.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss painfully transforming into The Mask. IMG_0819.GIF|Spongebob transforms into a snail when Squidward accidentally poked Snail Plasma on his nose. IMG_0153.GIF|Gohan painfully transforming into a Great Ape. IMG 0151.GIF|Wasp painfully transforming into a wasp-like creature after she been exposed by the Gamma gas. IMG_0154.PNG|Clare painfully forcing her awakened form transformation further. IMG_0157.JPG|Vash arm painfully transforming into a Angel Arm, which he try's to stop it from shooting a bad guy. IMG_0165.PNG|Garfield painfully starts transforming into a dog. IMG 0161.GIF|Goku painfully transformed into a Great Ape for the first time. IMG_0172.JPG|Akiyuki painfully going through his first transformation into a Xam'd. IMG_0173.GIF|Rue painfully transforming into Princess Kraehe. IMG_0192.PNG|Nami painfully transforms into a Kitsune in front of Hayato. IMG_0193.GIF|Fox Xanatos painfully transforming into a werefox. IMG_0196.GIF|Rakka painfully getting her first wings. IMG_0531.PNG|Ashitaka holding on his arm in pain when his arm went berserk because of his demon curse. Link turning into a wolf.gif|Link painfully transformed into a wolf for the first time. wattersons turns humans.png|The Watterson family painfully transform into a human family. Link turning into Fierce Deity.png|Link painfully transforming into Fierce Deity Link IMG_0850.PNG|Kent McCoy transformed painfully in the Cloyne. IMG_0972.PNG|Bunnicula painfully transforms into a velociraptor after he drank the plant fossil amber of a velociraptor. IMG_1272.GIF|Ryn painfully transform into a mermaid after she went into the ocean. Donatello_turning_into_a_monster.jpg|Donatello painfully transforms into a thoughtless monster after he got infected from an injury caused by one of Bishop's monsters. Ace Ventura turning into a WereMoose.png|Ace Ventura painfully transforming into a WereMoose after he got bitten by a rabid moose. IMG_1354.PNG|Colleen painfully transforming into a werewolf while Blitz watches in horror. Heinz Doofenshmirtz turning into a WereCow.png|Heinz Doofenshmirtz painfully transforms into a WereCow in front of Perry the Platypus. Dr. Jekyll mutating into Mr. Hyde.png|Dr. Henry Jekyll painfully mutating into Mr. Hyde by the Hyde potion. Bugs Bunny mutating into Mr. Bugs Hyde.png|Bugs Bunny painfully mutating into Mr. Bugs Hyde. Henry Jekyll mutating into Edward Hyde.png|Henry Jekyll painfully transforms into Edward Hyde after drinking Hyde Potion. 30_esophagor_curse.gif|Albert the Kacheek painfully mutated into an Mutant Kacheek by Esophagor Were-dragon.gif|Red Scorchio painfully transforms into a WereScorchio by the light of full moon Jekyll into Hyde.png|Dr. Henry Jekyll painfully turning into Edward Hyde after drinking the Mr. Hyde Potion. Lupin into werewolf.png|Remus Lupin painfully transforming into a werewolf when Sirius Black tries to help him. IMG_1468.PNG|Karen White painfully transform into a werewolf when her husband Bill Neil bit her while in his werewolf form Dr. Francine Langstrom turning into a She-Bat.png|Dr. Francine Langstrom painfully mutating into a She-Bat monster after she got spliced by the Man-Bat formula sent by her husband Kirk. Ty Parsec into Wirewolf.png|Ty Parsec painfully transforms into a Wirewolf. David into werewolf.png|David painfully transforming into a werewolf Bowser turning into Bowsette.png|Bowser painfully transforms into Bowsette in front of Mario. IMG_1555.PNG|Finn painfully transformed into a beta hug wolf Tommy's painful transformation.png|Tommy Dawkins painfully transforms into an werewolf. Bowser into Giga Bowser.png|Bowser painfully transforms into Giga Bowser Lazy Smurf into Purple Smurf.png|Lazy Smurf painfully transforming into an Purple Smurf after being bitten by a fly named Bzz. IMG_1510.PNG|Fly painfully transformed into a California Flyfish when he drank the professor fish potion IMG_1599.PNG|Conker reverts painfully back as his old self when he got bitten by Count Batula to turn him into a vampire bat IMG_1601.PNG|Piers Naivans painfully transforming further from the C-virus Johnny Blaze into Ghost Rider.png|Johnny Blaze painfully transforms into Ghost Rider IMG_1607.PNG|Cassandra painful transform when the moonstone merged into her SomberInconsequentialGroundhog-max-1mb.gif|Gabriel Vah Helsing painfully transforming into a Werewolf to fight Dracula IMG_1611.PNG|Lawrence Talbot painfully transforming into a wolfman. IMG_1615.PNG|Aladdin painfully transforming into a wereshark Toon Link painfully transforming into Adult Link.png|Toon Link painfully transforms into an adult, just before his adult self releases him from his body. my_friends_is_dead____by_lileehilee_dat9qfe-fullview.jpg|Flippy's First Transformation while Hiding in the Sneaky's Body, cause the camera zooms in by turning red eyes. clipthriller.jpg|Michael painful by a full moon, and Turns into a Werewolf.|link=micheal jackson transforms Link into wolf.png|Link painfully transforms into a wolf after he enters into the Twilight Realm. Stan Smith into Female Stan.png|Stan Smith painfully transforming into a woman. IMG_1618.PNG|Rebecca Chambers painfully transforming into an new improved A-virus B.O.W Dark Jak Transformation.gif|Jak painfully transforms into Dark Jak. Category:Galleries